Pony Origins:Twilight Melody and The Reign of Discord
by MsArtistic
Summary: Will Twilight Melody and her friends bring Discord to Justice? Where did the Princess' go? Did they ditch our Protagonists like they always did when danger threatened Equestria? Or did they actually go missing this time? Find out! (First Fanfic.)
1. Prologue

Prologue: 'The night's successor will lead us to victory…'

This is Ponyville, or what was once known as Ponyville. Discord is back, and is hungry for power, the princess' have gone missing, the Elements of Harmony made vulnerable, and have gone into hiding, leaving us ponies to fend for ourselves. Many of us have tried to rescue harmony and logic, trapped in the paws of Discord, but to no avail.

We are the ones lost to history. We are the ponies who survived Chaos' devastation, and we are the ponies who will prevail against the darkness that lies in Discords heart.

My name is Twilight Melody; This is my story


	2. Welcome to Ponyville!

Chapter 1: Roommates!

(Twilight Melody's POV)

"Urgh… Where the heck…? Oh, right… How could I have forgotten…? Ponyville…" I murmur as I stretch and crawl out of bed. I've been living on my own (geez, houses here cost quite a few bits but, thank Celestia, not as much as Canterlot: even the apartments would be hard for Princess_ Luna_ to buy, if she weren't Royalty…) since I moved away from my parents, who live in Canterlot, three days ago. I head downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast when I see this white Pegasus eating a hay sandwich. "Sup' Roomie'?" She snickers.

All I could do was stare dumbfounded. 'Roomie'?!

"_WHO THE HECK ARE __**YOU?**__!" _I scream, which is unnatural because I'm not supposed to scream because I want to keep my voice as normal as possible, for as long as possible. I don't want to sound like a frog, do I?

"Hey. Ivory. Ivory Half-Note, but you can just call me Ivy." She says with a nonchalant side smirk.

"That's not what I mean! What the heck are you doing in my house?!" I yell again (what happened to not sounding like a frog, Melody?!)

She rolls her eyes, "What part of 'roommate' do you not understand?" She deadpanned. Sarcasm, is it? Fine I can play that game too,_ Ivy_…

"So _DJ Vinyl_, what brings you to the measures of stalking me?"

"So says the Alicorn who stole my be- Wait… HOLY HAYSTACK! YOU'RE AN ALICORN?!" let the screaming competition begin…

I roll my eyes and let out my wings, "Oh wow; a five minute argument, and you didn't notice the wings," I deadpanned.

"Tell that to your hair…um… What's your name? Common sense, all ponies have it." She said with genuine laughter in her voice.

I smile, "Twilight Melody. Call me Twi." I walk over to the bench to start making a hay sandwich, but then I stop in my tracks: She has a cool cutie mark.

"I take it your good at art and… stuff to do with music?" I ask

"Yep. You good at music too?" She questions, curious.

"No… not instrument-wise anyway. I sing" Then I started singing 'Red' by Tail Swift; only the best singer ever existed! I could tell she liked my little showcase, because she was clapping her hooves once I finished.

"Cool! You're so good!" She squeals, letting out her inner fan filly, something I thought she wasn't even capable of, until now, because of her tomboyish personality.

Then a thought struck me, "Do you sing?" I ask

"Um… Maybe?" She squeaks.

"Sing me something." I request, out of excitement and curiosity.

"Fine…" She groans, and thinks of a song to sing. Then… She started singing… Beauty and the Beast…? Well… wasn't expecting that, but… Okay!

"You like Disney?" I ask with a smirk

"N-no! I sang it because… I like…Classical…music…" She mutters.

My smirk gets wider, "what was that…?" I start to giggle

"…I LIKE DISNEY/ CLASSICAL MUSIC! YOU HAPPY YET?!" She screams.

"You WHAT?!" We whirl around, and we see an Ice-blue mare with a sea blue mane and purple streaks wearing headphones plugged in to an I-Pon standing in the hallway. She snickers, and starts to giggle. Then we hear hoof steps at the door… We see three other ponies in laughing fits.

"OH COME ON!" Ivory screams. I turn to the Ice-blue mare, who is supposedly my other roommate.

"Hey. My name's Melody Blue. Welcome to Ponyville. She says with a smirk. This is going to be a long life I'll be living…


	3. Orienteering with my new friends?

Chapter 3: Orienteering with my new friends, parties, festivals, and History repeating itself…

What. The. HAY?! I honestly don't get what's was going on. All I could see was four other ponies going crazy, laughing their hearts out, and a fuming Ivory Half-Note.

"…What?" Was all I could muster up the courage to say, in the midst of the confusion.

"It's nothing! Whatever the HAY I just sang meant NOTHING!" Ivy screamed nervously.

Melody Blue just rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, Ivy! Somehow related to Vinyl Scratch, AKA: DJ Pon-3, and you sing a classical Disney song as a demonstration to your talent. Definitely means nothing whatsoever." She retorted.

"Well, if this is going to continue, I'll just walk out silently, and go back to bed, hoping this is all a dream…!" I muttered sheepishly, sidling back down the hallway, getting closer and closer to my bedroom door (please don't let them notice, dear Celestia, please don't let them notice my random disappearance…!).

"HEY! WE HAVEN'T INTRODUCED YOU TO EVERYPONY ELSE YET!" I heard, supposedly, Ivy scream, attempting to change the subject. Every pony else?! What could that mean…?

So, I then proceed to trot down the stairs sceptically, magic on my horn glowing and dancing if anything went wrong… And then I'm pulled out into the open, and then I see a pony step forward.

"So we never got around to introducing ourselves, thanks to our little argument amongst ourselves", a snow coloured- ANOTHER OF MY KIND! AN ALICOR- ahem, alicorn with sky blue eyes, a wavy silver mane and tail, with gold streaks, explained," I'm Angelic. I sing, and I play the harp. I'm not called Angelic just because it sounds good, you know." She joked, "You definitely know Ivy, oh! Ivy, swing by Cloudsdale later! I need to ask you something! This is Snow Dust!" She said, gesturing to a pony next to her.

"Hi! You can call me Snow. I control the weather here: snow, ice and winter specifically. I- HEY WOULD YOU SHUT THE HAY UP ALREADY!?- Sorry, about that… They argue a lot…" She said with a sheepish grin on her face. I just look at her, frightened out of my mind; some pony remind me not to get on her bad side…. She then turns around, puts hear headphones back on, plugs them into her I-pon, and wanders around to silence the storm brewing in the room, Angelic joining her in their police force duty, earplugs in her ears.

"I think we're the only sane ponies here!" I hear some pony beside me joke. I turn my head to look my new, non-mentally retarded pony friend; another snow coloured unicorn with mane and tail that consists of a fiery pallet, and blue streakks. She had forest green eyes, and she always had a grin on her face, so it seems. I quite like her… The one thing that caught my eye was her cutie mark (this is pretty much expected bear with me…), I saw a black, custom Xbox controller, and a rainbow, pixelated sword valiantly raised in battle form. She's a gamer. She looked at me, and read me like a book. SISTERS FOR LIFE! She raised her hoof, and I hoof bumped in return. "Crafted Remix." She said with a smile, "Twilight Melody." I grin. FINALLY! Some pony who thinks this game isn't retarded. So then, we both look at the brawl ensuing before us, and we are dragged from Pony craft heaven, back down to Reality.

"Want me to show you around Ponyville…?" She asked wearily, looking at the natural disaster before her.

"We're gone!" I whisper with a giggle, and we were out the door. Apparently, every pony else who was raging war back at the house had the same idea and followed us out.

Ages later, once every pony was stuffed with cupcakes, after we were dragged to Sugar Cube Corner by none other than Ivory Half-Note, and Melody Blue, and a mini party took place thanks to Pinkie Pie we walked around some more, heading to Sweet Apple Acres, which was now being run by Apple Bloom, and Pipsqueak, and being supervised by Apple Jack, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith.

"Sup, Scoot?" Asked Ivy, hoof bumping with Scootaloo: the mare version of Tony Hawk.

"Party at my house later, after the Festival?" She asked

"Don't go high on the cider again. Rumble had to fly you home." Ivy continued with her coded language, something some pony will never decrypt.

"I'll try not to. See ya'." She then raced away doing sick tricks, and then falling over, doing a faceplant on the ground.

"APPLE BLOOM!" Ivy then screamed

"HOW MANY PONIES DO YOU KNOW, IVY?!" I yelled.

"Just about every pony in town, until you came along." She said coolly, a smirk on her face.

"What do ya want now?!" A strong western accent yelled from inside the crimson coloured barn.

"We need zap apple cider again tonight!" Ivy yelled again, drooling slightly at the mention of the legendary drink.

Then a head popped out of the barn door; it was Pipsqueak

"I'll deliver it to your place later, calm down Ivy!" his English accent scolded.

"Sorry dude. Thanks Pipsqueak." Ivy responded.

"See you then." He said as he trotted back into the barn.

"Nice! Now, where…? Hey Comet!" She then proceeded to yell at a Stallion with a light red coat, and crimson hair that stuck up in spikes.

"WHAT?!" Comet yelled back.

"You up for the party after the festival?"

"I'm there!" He grinned, clearly excited for this.

"Cool. Mind lending an extra hoof in the setup?" Ivy screamed back at him

"No probs! See you then!" He yelled, and flew off.

"Thanks Comet strike!" Ivy yelled while he took his leave

"Cool. Now all we need is- MILLY! LUCY! EMILY! I've been looking for you guys everywhere!" Ivy flew away, and a massive boom followed (She broke the sound barrier?!). While she had gone to meet up with cast mates, we then chose to wander off, looking for something to do.

"Hey girls, I've been wondering… What's this 'Festival' everyone's talking about?" I ask, wondering what Ivy meant.

"You'll see soon enough!" Crafted Remix replied, being just as mysterious as Ivy was.

"Hey guys! We could finish her to-do list while she's gone! She left the invites back at my place. You guys could finish up with arrangements. I'll meet you back here later. Come on Snow Dust!" Melody Blue piped up, as she dragged Snow Dust with her and flew off.

"ONWARDS!" Screamed Angelic. Crafted Remix and I just dragged our hoofs, as we tried to keep up with her.

Once we had gone to Carousel Boutique, and asked Sweetie Belle and Button Mash if they could help us out with decorations for this so-called party, and played ponycraft for an hour and a half, we went back to my place….

Only to find that Ivy, Snow, and Melody had beat us there and dragged us to the town square.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Ivy cautiously, worried something bad might happen. I then looked around, and only just realized how dark it was in the town square. I didn't notice that the sun had gone down until now…

"Cool it, Twilight! Don't you know what day it is…?" Ivy looked at me, confused.


	4. Welcome to the Summer Sun Celebration

Chapter 4: Oh yeah! The Summer Sun Celebration…he he….. Where are the princess'?

Previously…

"_What are we doing here? I asked Ivy cautiously, worried something bad might happen. I then looked around, and only just realized how dark it was in the town square. I didn't notice the sun go down until now…_

"_Cool it, Twilight! Don't you know what day it is…? Ivy looked at me confused._

Back to the present…. (Twilight POV)

"…..Um… It's… Saturday?" I whispered uncertainly

Ivy then proceeded to face hoof herself,"Ugh! It's the Summer Sun Celebration, Twi! It's been four years since the attack on the thousandth Celebration, so the princess' are hoping there won't be interruptions now, considering that Equestria is at peace." She explained, in a 'don't you already know this?!' type of tone.

"Oh…Right." I muttered sheepishly, remembering what happened at past celebrations, an what interrupted them; The first one was Princess Luna, Nightmare moon at the time, The second Celebration after that was the corruption of the 'Tree of Harmony' so I was told, the Third interruption was the 'Haunting of King Sombra, at the Crystal Empire, from what I heard, then the fourth was a dragon invasion Discord, supposedly, accidentally started while flying with the migration group, thinking that being draconequus counted as 'being one of their kind'.

Ivy then rolled her eyes once again, (geez… Sarcastic much) and then said,"Yeah…. The interruptions that happened over the past four years put off, delayed, or simply cancelled the entire festival, so the princess' are kinda hoping that there won't be some kinda invasion happening._ Again._" She deadpanned sarcastically. But then continued to say,

"So since the land is at peace, at last, Princess Twilight decided to hold the ceremony here in Ponyville, and once the ceremony is over; we party til' we randomly lose our memories thanks to our best friend; Zap Apple Cider, and Amnesia!" She exclaimed, hyper all of a sudden, and threw a hoof in the air enthusiastically.

"The music will be supplied by me-"She explained smugly, snapping on her shades"- DJ Pon-3-"Ivy was about to continue her lecture until I screamed,

"YOU KNOW DJ PON-3?!" I screamed, fanfillying like the crazy music addict I was, (Ivory Halfnote: Thou has met thy match!) until I noticed her amused expreesion, and then she explained simply,

"I've been friends with her since, I dunno'… Forever, I guess?" She said with a grin, as she reminisced about her childhood memories for a few seconds, until she snapped back to reality and continued with her 'party preview' thingymajig'

"I'm getting sidetracked…. Oh right! The music is being supplied by me, of course, DJ Pon-3, Comet Strike, and Crafted Remix, the foodstuffs will be brought in by the Apple Family, The Cakes, and Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle and Rarity are taking care of the décor, and…. I'm pretty sure that's about it…. WAIT! I remembered! Rainbow Dash and the W-"She continued to explain excitedly until I oh-so-helpfully decided to interrupt her again with my questions;

"YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH _THE _RAINBOW DASH?! AS IN; COMMANDER DASH?! AS IN COMMANDER DASH, OF THE WONDER—"

"Wonderbolts. Yes, _the _Rainbow Dash, Twilight. Anything else…?" She questioned wearily, tired of my bombardments.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?!" I scream, drawing even more attention from around us.

"Calm. Calm…..! Good! Yes, I know her! I'm friends with _PINKIE PIE _for crying out loud! I practically know the Mane Six like the back of my hoof, thanks to her rambling! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?!" Ivy screamed back, destroying my eardrums, shaking me with her fore hoofs.

"OoOoOoOooOoKAaAaAAaAYyYyYyYY!" I yell while she shook me.

"Thank you. OMIGOSH! WHERE THE _HAY HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU PONIES EVERYWHERE!" _Ivy then proceeded to scream at some random passerby ponies.

_Welp! That's not going to help… I wonder where Angelic went… _I pondered to myself, and turned my horn into flashlight, but I didn't turn it on in time because I bumped into someone, making them drop a pile of books he, or she was levitating with his or her magic. I look down…! And I see (da, da, da, da, da, da, DAAA!) _Princess Twilight Sparkle. ON THE GROUND. COVERED IN BOOKS._

All I could do was stare, and think; _Wow. My day CANNOT GET ANY WORSE THAN __**THIS, CAN IT?! **_I screamed at my inner self, who in turn, shut the door in my face. I'm on my own. Thanks inner self. Thanks for the help. I appreciate it.

"Y-your Highness!" I bowed respectfully, embarrassed at my actions, and held out my hoof

She took my hoof, and helped herself up and said,"Call me Twilight. All these royal titles are driving me nuts!" She joked

"Sorry. Thanks your Highne- um… _Twilight_" I thanked her, quickly correcting my mistake, for fear of annoying her.

"It's fine! I just haven't gotten used to all these titles. It's making me feel kinda awkward. I've been used to being just ordinary until four years ago." She explained sheepishly

"It's alright!" I laughed back awkwardly

"I have to go! I would love to stay and talk to you, but I'm going to the Castle of the Pony Sisters; I need to catch up on my reading. Princess Celestia wants me to do a fireworks display to end the ceremony, and start the party that's going on afterwards. I need to find a spell to help me out. I hope to see you at the ceremony…um….. What's your name? I don't mean to be rude….." She trailed off.

"It's Twilight. Twilight Melody." I replied with a smile.

"See you at the ceremony!" She then smiled, and hurried off to Everfree forest, books and all.

"See ya" I waved goodbye set off again, searching for my new friends in the midst of the party set up going on; in other words; I was walking through organised chaos. There were ponies everywhere, tripping over each other, streamers were thrown on buildings and roofs, there was food everywhere, and I could see speakers, a stage, and none other than DJ PON-3's legendary 'Bass Cannon' being calibrated by Neon Lights, and Ivy, and lanterns were being put up everywhere.

"Wwwwwwhhhhoooooooaaaaaaaaa!" I breathe out. I could just imagine what it would look like once the ponies were out of the way, all the lanterns and décor in place, and the streamers taken down, it would look magnificent.

"Whoa what exactly?" Neon Lights asks me, gesturing to the chaos happening before him once I climbed up onto the stage.

"I was just imagining what the square would look like once all that chaos is out of the way." I replied, still in my 'Inspiration Manifestation' state.

"It would look pretty cool." He confirmed to himself, but then continued on,"Oh yeah! Ivy needed to see you. She said it was urgent."

"Okay….?" I answer cautiously at his mysterious tone, "why exactly…?" trying to pick my words carefully.

"She just told me to pass on the message…" Neon explains nonchalantly.

Once he said that, I see Ivy walk by instructing some pegasi to hang up a few more lanterns, I creep up to her slowly, and poke her. She stiffens….. Turns around aaaaaaaand…

"WHERE THE HAY HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she screams at me.

"I've been around t-town!" I yell back indignantly, my eardrums ringing.

Just then, horns were blaring in the distance, and Ivy then chose that moment to panic:

"….. NOOOOOOO! SWEET CELESTIA, WHY?! THE HORNS! WE GOTTA GO! "Ivy screamed, grabbing my hoof, and shooting up into the air, breaking the sound barrier for the second time that day, and flew as fast as she could to where the ceremony was taking place: right in front of Princess Twilight's castle.

"Being here for an entire day, being stuck with you as a tour guide, and you haven't taken me here yet?" I ask incredulously, awestruck by the architecture before me.

"Duh! I was saving this as a surprise!" Ivy laughed out. Just then, Snow Dust flew in, and came to join us,

"Hi!" She chirped, clearly excited for the Celebration.

"Hey." Ivy greeted with her trademark smirk.

There were ponies littered _everywhere, _pastel colours blending in with each other, one colour melting into the next in a syrupy swirl of colour, chattering excitedly. Then suddenly, everything went quiet, every pony gazing at the podium.

"Welcome Ponies, one and all to the Summer Sun Celebration!" Princess Celestia announced excitedly.


End file.
